Правда на острие ножа
by Lady Walfy
Summary: Что было-бы, если опасность пришла оттуда, откуда ее совсем не ждут, что делать Джейн, если ее ставят перед выбором, который она не может сделать...
1. Пролог

От автора: Эта история была написана в соавторстве с Fantagoro и Filox2606.

На самом деле история уже закончена и завтра-послезавтра я выложу все, что осталось сокрыто сегодня...

_R&I

Джейн с братьями смотрела бейсбол, как всегда просмотр сопровождался банкой пива и радостными возгласами Фрэнки и Томми, когда игрок занимал базу. Но сосредоточиться на игре, Джейн мешали воспоминания о сне, который занимал все ее мысли уже неделю. И все это время, каждый раз, глядя на Мору, она словно скрывалась от нее за стеной, боясь, что та что-то поймет, догадается. Ведь доктор была спец по мимике, жестам и какое счастье, что не читала мысли. В душе Джейн надеялась, что скоро все позабудется, и она снова сможет мило улыбаться, подшучивать над подругой, но чем больше пробегало дней, тем сильнее Джейн убеждалась, что всё это неспроста и все эти чувства, которые ее мучили, назревали уже не один год.

Томми, радостно крикнув, чувствительно задел Джейн локтем и она, наконец, вырвалась из своих мыслей, ткнув в ответ братца кулаком по плечу, радуясь назревающей дружеской потасовке. Но в этот момент зазвонил телефон.

- Риццоли, - ответила привычно Джейн.

Братья выжидательно уставились на нее. Джейн кивнула невидимому собеседнику и завершила вызов.  
- Пойдем Фрэнки, у нас убийство. Думаю, еще один новоиспеченный детектив нам тоже пригодится. - Джейн переживала, как в очередной раз будет избегать взгляда Моры, но понимала, что надо это все как-то прекращать. Потому что терять лучшего друга из-за какого-то сна, ей совершенно не хотелось. Но ехидный внутренний голос, который Джейн старалась усиленно заглушить, подзуживал: "Просто друга?" И от этого Джейн злилась на саму себя еще сильнее.

Поднявшись с дивана, она взяла с тумбочки значок, пистолет и вышла на улицу, попутно натягивая пиджак. Она понимала, что с этой ситуацией надо что-то делать, ведь рано или поздно Мора заметит её необычное поведение, но что именно делать, она придумать никак не могла.

- Мора, встретимся на месте, ладно? - Крикнула Джейн, садясь в машину. - Ну же, Фрэнки, поторопись! Нас уже ждут!

Мора, вышедшая из своего дома, соседствующего с гостевым домом Анжелы, где сегодня были все ее дети, рассеянно кивнула Джейн. Что происходило с Джейн? Раньше они бы поехали вместе, а сейчас Джейн даже не смотрела на нее. Мора в очередной раз задумалась - может она что-то не так сделала? Она медленно шла к машине, погруженная в свои мысли: "Кажется, это началось дней шесть назад. Да, именно. Шесть дней она отводит взгляд, стоит мне на нее посмотреть. Но почему? Разве я сделала что-то не так, чем-то её обидела? Но ведь неделю назад все было хорошо... Мы, раскрыв дело, отправились в "Грязного Разбойника", немного выпили, после Джейн отвезла меня домой, а на следующий день... Её как будто подменили. Нужно будет спросить Анжелу, может она что-то знает". И так решив, Мора временно отбросила эти мысли, и, сев в машину, завела мотор.


	2. Глава 1

Машина, в которой ехали Джейн и Фрэнки, была впереди, и Мора, сама не замечая, ехала за ними, пока они не выехали на проселочную дорогу, которая упиралась в небольшое озеро. На берегу уже суетились люди в полицейской и в гражданской форме, но со знакомым для детективов выражением озабоченности на лице. Место преступления уже ограничили желтой лентой. А чуть поодаль сидела испуганная девочка-подросток, держа собаку на поводке. Мора не делала предположений, но она была почти уверенна, что эта девочка и обнаружила труп. Хотя это интересовало Мору мало, гораздо интереснее было посмотреть на труп. Она подошла к желтой полицейской ленте, что огораживала добрую треть лужайки и часть озера, и, назвав свое имя, прошла под ней. На краю озера, на спине лежал труп, он был одет в синюю борцовку, шорты и кроссовки. Мора направилась прямиком к нему, на ходу натягивая перчатки.

- Корсак, Фрост, - кивнула она, присаживаясь на корточки около трупа.

- Привет, Док, - улыбнувшись, сказал Фрост, после чего развернулся к Джейн и продолжил прерванный разговор. – Жертва - мужчина, белый, возраст около 40. Его нашла и вытащила из воды вон та девушка с собакой. Как только она поняла, что он не дышит, вызвала неотложку. А те уже вызвали нашу бригаду.

- С девушкой уже поговорили? - поинтересовалась Джейн. Получив отрицательный ответ, она крикнула брату. - Детектив Риццоли, опросите девушку и отправьте её домой с кем-нибудь из наших ребят. Фрэнки довольно приосанился, не так давно получив это звание, он по-настоящему гордился им. А Корсак хмыкнул:

- Два детектива Риццоли на одном участке. Это обещает быть интересным, - причем фамилию "Риццоли" он произнес как-то особенно нежно, что не ускользнуло от внимания Джейн, хотя она и была сосредоточена совершенно на других вещах. Первое - конечно труп, около которого она сидела. Второе - женщина, склонившая над ним. Джейн мельком взглянула на золотистые волосы, развевающиеся под прибрежным ветром, и под ложечкой засосало. Джейн быстро перевела взгляд на труп мужчины, радуясь, что Мора, увлеченная своим любимым делом, не заметила ее смущения.

- Что у нас, Мора? - спросила она.

- Причину смерти смогу назвать только после вскрытия, но никаких видимых следов нет.

- Мора... Я знаю, что ты не предполагаешь, но на что это хотя бы похоже?

Мора внимательно посмотрела на Джейн, которая быстро отвела глаза, и еще раз проскользнула мысль - "Что же я не так сделала?" Может именно поэтому она ответила:

- Все признаки указывают на смерть в результате асфиксии.

- Он задохнулся? Может просто утонул? Или его задушили? - Джейн тут же включилась в работу.

Мора вздохнула.

- Явных признаков удушения нет. Скажу точнее только после вскрытия.

После полудня Мора была полностью готова провести вскрытие, но Джейн, которая никогда не опаздывала, почему-то задерживалась и на много, что еще больше насторожило дока.  
"Ну что же я все-таки сделала не так?"- корила себя в мыслях Мора.

И вдруг вбежала детектив, вся запыхавшаяся и без объяснений попросила начать процедуру. Мора тяжело вздохнула, поняв, что Джейн не собирается ничего объяснять, и взяла в руки скальпель.

- Время смерти от 12 до 24 часов, - после этих слов она поднесла скальпель к яремной впадине. Несколько минут она работала молча. И Джейн тоже молчала.

Чтобы как-то заполнить непривычно повисшую тишину, Мора сказала:

- А ты знаешь, что правильнее было бы сказать не "вскрытие", а "некропсия?" Ведь слова древнегреческие - "некрос" и "псия" означают "смерть" и "зрение".

- Мора! - страдальчески воскликнула Джейн. – Может, мы лучше о трупе поговорим?

Доктор Айлс довольно улыбнулась. Вот это была настоящая Джейн. Ее Джейн. На этой мысли Мора одернула себя от нежелательных мыслей и продолжила изучение органов грудины.

- В легких воды нет. Асфиксия...

- Не было признаком утопления... - Перебила ее Джейн – Значит, он не утонул.

- Он попал в воду уже мертвым. - Подтвердила Мора.

Мора продолжила исследование.

- Судя по состоянию сердечной мышцы, он периодически испытывал сильные мышечные нагрузки.

- Может спортом увлекался? - предположила Джейн.

Мора схватила труп за руку и осмотрела ногти, потом зачем-то открыла ему рот и внимательно посмотрела на язык.

- Похоже, он страдал эпилепсией.

- Это может быть причиной смерти?

Мора скептически посмотрела на подругу.

- Давай закончим вскрытие и подождем результатов анализов, там я уже точно скажу.

Джейн скорчила недовольное лицо. Но тут Mора откинула со лба прядь волос, и опять в мозгу Джейн всплыл тот злосчастный сон. Мора заметила изменение выражения ее лица.

- Джейн, что происходит?

- Почему ты себя странно ведешь вот уже неделю, и почему, ты заставила ждать себя, где ты была и почему никак не отреагировала на мои познания в определении слов, я имею в виду "некропсия", тебя же это всегда бесит, ну же, Джейн, скажи.  
Но тут зашел Фрост, и разговор был не закончен.

- Мы нашли его по отпечаткам. Задерживали за нарушение порядка. Напился, витрину разбил, - доложил Фрост, глядя в папку - 45 лет, женат. Работает в крупной фирме старшим менеджером. Больше не привлекался. Ничего особенного.

- Угу, спасибо, Фрост, - радуясь, что не придется отвечать Море, буркнула Джейн.

Фрост кивнул ей. Он посмотрел на стол для вскрытий и Мору, держащую окровавленный скальпель в одной руке и какой-то орган. Фросту было абсолютно все равно, какой, а вот Мора назвала бы его "гепар" – печень. Он медленно шагнул назад за дверь морга, чтобы расстаться с завтраком вне глаз Риццоли, ее он смущался больше, чем доктора Айлс.

- По состоянию печени, можно сказать, что пил он редко. Печень практически здоровая, - резюмировала Мора, словно не заметив, что случилось с Фростом.

- Кстати, Риццоли, тебя Корсак зовет,- слегка приоткрыв дверь, чтобы больше не встречаться с ужасным зрелищем, пробормотал Фрост.

- Скажи, если обнаружишь что-нибудь интересное, касательно дела, - быстро уходя, обратилась Джейн, замечая, как же доктор хороша, когда увлечена делом.

Мора кивнула, не отрываясь от тщательного ковыряния где-то в районе живота трупа.

Она не знала, как бы развернулся разговор, если бы Барри не зашел, но знала одно: к этому разговору она еще не готова... Но так же, было очевидно, что Мора заметила её необычное поведение, а значит, будет добиваться ответа на этот вопрос.

"Нельзя убегать вечно, Джейн" - сказала она себе. - "Рано или поздно она прижмет тебя к стенке и заставит отвечать..."

Джейн поднялась в свой офис и, тяжело вздохнув, опустилась на кресло около стола, отлично понимая, что своим поведением, скорее всего, напугала или даже обидела подругу.

- Да, что такое со мной творится! - зло прошептала она, опустив голову на переплетенные пальцы рук.  
Прозвучал входящий рингтон, как раз во время, она была несказанно рада выйти из ступора и тому, что в офисе никого не было.


	3. Глава 2

Сегодня, до того, как пойти на вскрытие, Джейн решила прогуляться на свежем воздухе, чтоб хоть немного прийти в себя, как услышала крики женщины и увидела убегающего молодого человека с женской сумочкой, и поскольку детектив имела за плечами не один год службы в полиции, то реакция была мгновенной. Мужчина был пойман в эту же минуту. Так Джейн познакомилась с Кристиной. Это была ее новая знакомая.

Кристина улыбалась, глядя на детектива Риццоли, думая, что все идет по плану. Осталось втереться в доверие. А там все должно пойти как по маслу. Она думала, что будет сложно выглядеть дружелюбной с тем, кого так ненавидишь всем сердцем, всей душой, всем своим естеством. Но оказалось - совсем просто, зная, что случится потом. "Не помните, детектив Риццоли, как нажали на курок, как убили ЕГО, для тебя - он просто один из многих. Ты сломала мою жизнь, а я сломаю твою..." Джейн улыбнулась симпатичной девушке и протянула свою визитку. Все равно Кристине придется придти и написать заявление.

Они условились встретиться как-нибудь на днях, Кристина очень настаивала на встрече, так как она решила не писать заявления, но хотела лично, в непринужденной обстановке отблагодарить Джейн.

Когда детектив ушла, Крис, злобно ухмыльнувшись, достала телефон и набрала смс: "Рыба клюнула, ждем, пока проглотит наживку".

Все еще ухмыляясь, она побежала вдоль дороги легкой трусцой.

Вибрация мобильного заставила её остановиться. В пришедшей ей смс было лишь несколько слов, которые заставили её поспешить: "Приступай ко второй фазе".

Звуки похоронного марша, внезапно зазвучавшего на все отделение, заставили Джейн отвлечься от мыслей о новой знакомой и слегка улыбнуться, предчувствуя скорую встречу с Морой.

- Пришли результаты, - такой знакомый голос вернул Джейн к реальности, в которой главной была работа.

- Ок, сейчас буду.

Мора всегда звонила ей. Не Корсаку или Фросту - только в крайнем случае, а ей. Почему же она раньше этого не замечала.

- У него обнаружены барбитураты, - вместо приветствия сообщила Мора.

- Его отравили? - ухватилась за эту возможность Джейн

- Не обязательно, - Мора пожала плечам. Как всегда, ей было не понятно - зачем объяснять такие элементарные вещи. - Иногда их используют для лечения эпилепсии. Может с дозой злоупотребил. Это же наркотик. Могла развиться зависимость.

- Тогда как он попал в озеро? - задумалась Джейн - они быстро действуют?

- Есть разные препараты этой группы, некоторые действуют сразу, некоторые через полчаса. Я уже отправила на развернутый анализ.

- А на теле что-нибудь обнаружила?

- Ничего, что могло бы его убить. Но хочу перепроверить все еще раз. Что-то настораживает меня...

- Мора...

Джейн знала, что в устах Моры эта фраза имела другое значение: доктор уже была уверена, и поэтому детектив глубоко вздохнула и с улыбкой попросила Мору отступить от правила, ей было тяжело себя контролировать, прошедший сон не давал покоя, и хотелось поскорее разобраться с расследованием.

Порой Джейн не могла понять одного, чем она провинилась и не партизан ли Мора, из которой часто приходилось вытягивать информацию буквально клещами. Она знала, что Мора не любит предполагать, другое дело, что её предположения всегда чертовски верны и не раз спасали их жизни.

- Джейн, - в морг просунулась голова Фрэнки. - Пришла жена нашего умершего. Ты будешь присутствовать при допросе? Или я сам?  
Как старшая сестра, Джейн хотела дать Фрэнки почувствовать себя самостоятельным, но как более опытный детектив, хотела все проконтролировать. И еще ей хотелось сбежать от проникновенного взгляда Моры.

Видя ее нерешительность, доктор Айлс кивнула.

- Иди, мне надо еще хорошенько все проверить.

Джейн пошла к двери, но тут ее остановил голос Моры

- Пойдем сегодня в "Грязного разбойника"?

- Прости, не могу, у меня встреча - и, не дождавшись вопроса "с кем", - Джейн пообещала рассказать позже и ушла.

Хотя какая встреча... С Джо Фрайдей, телевизором и пивом. Быть наедине с Морой она не могла. Даже если это "наедине" и было в баре с кучей народу. Придется что-то говорить, улыбаться...

- Надо заняться работой, - пробормотала она себе под нос.


	4. Глава 3

Вспомнив, что приехала жена покойного мистера Катнера, она стала подниматься. Сегодня ей нужно было время, чтобы задвинуть свои мысли вглубь, поэтому она стала подниматься по лестнице. С каждым пройденным пролетом, она успокаивалась, постепенно задвигая женщину по имени Джейн Риццоли все глубже, превращаясь в уверенную и спокойную детектива Риццоли.

Зайдя в комнату для допросов, она уверенно прошла к столу и села, сочувственно улыбнувшись женщине напротив ее. Это была невысокая, болезненно худощавая брюнетка с карими глазами, столь темными, что казалось, будто радужки нет совсем. Она была хорошо, но немного небрежно одета, что было простительно в её положении. Она слабо улыбнулась Джейн.

- Миссис Катнер, я сожалею о вашей утрате.

- Спасибо, - сказала жена покойного. - Мой муж он... Скажите, как он умер?

- Простите, я не могу вам сообщить, судмедэксперт работает над этим. Когда вы в последний раз видели супруга?

- Сегодня утром... Стив каждое утро выходил на прогулку у озера. Он... он любил бывать на природе... - Натали вздрогнула несколько раз, всхлипывая.

- Простите, разве вас не должно было встревожить, что он не вернулся с прогулки? - Спросил Фрэнки.

- Нет. Понимаете, я... Я обычно ухожу на работу раньше, чем он... раньше, чем он приходит с прогулки. - Миссис Катнер глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться.

- Миссис Катнер, а во сколько он уходил на прогулку? - Напряженно спросила Джейн.

- Около шести утра, он был настоящим жаворонком, всхлипнув, ответила подозреваемая.

- Хорошо... Значит, вы видели его последний раз около шести... Скажите, где вы были сегодня с шести и до... - Джейн задумалась. - До десяти утра.

Женщина задумалась, неосознанно крутя кольцо на безымянном пальце.

- Где-то до половины восьмого я была дома, потом вышла... поставила дом на охрану и к половине девятого уехала на работу, где вы меня и застали, детектив Риццоли.

- Спасибо. Скажите, у вашего мужа были враги? - спросил Фрэнки, делая какие-то пометки в блокноте.

- Нет, нет... Не было никого, кто мог бы желать ему смерти. Он, конечно, не со всеми ладил... но врагов у него не было.

- Спасибо, миссис Катнер, - Вставая, сказала Джейн. - Если нас возникнут еще вопросы, мы вам позвоним. Сочувствую, вашей утрате. - Пожимая узкую и сухую ладонь женщины, сказала Джейн.

- Спасибо, детектив. Надеюсь, вы найдете того, кто это сотворил... До свидания.

- Я вам это обещаю. Прощайте.

Джейн устало потерла виски. У миссис Катнер было алиби. Подозреваемых больше не было. Так что рабочий день закончился во время, что было редкостью. Обычно она зашла бы к Море, но сейчас Джейн боялась. Боялась сама себя. Боялась того, что с ней происходит. И безумно боялась потерять Мору.

- Джейн, ты с Морой встречаешься сегодня? - спросил Фрэнки.

- Я с Морой не встречаюсь! - неожиданно для себя вспылила Джейн.

- Ладно, ладно, - не ожидая такой реакции от сестры, попытался успокоить ее Фрэнки. - Как на счет выпить по пиву?

Он явно видел, что с сестрой что-то происходит. Но что именно не понимал. Хотя и очень хотел помочь.

- Фрэнки, я не в настроении...

- Джейн, сегодня был мой первый допрос. Давай отметим.

Джейн сдалась. Ведь семья - это было главное. А Фрэнки - младший братишка и к нему Джейн питала особо нежные чувства.

За этим столом Джейн обычно сидела с Морой. Фрэнки что-то говорил, но она, не слыша его, крутила в руках бутылку с пивом, почти не притронувшись к нему.

- Джейн! - вдруг донеслось до нее словно сквозь туман - Джейн, ты меня слушаешь?

- Да, Фрэнки, да... - рассеяно ответила детектив Риццоли.

- Что с тобой происходит? - голос Фрэнки звучал озабоченно.

- Все нормально, - привычно ответила Джейн.

- Ты что, влюбилась?

Джейн вздрогнула, конечно, Фрэнки пошутил. Но знал бы он, как близок к правде. И тут в бар зашла уставшая, немного грустная Мора. Не заметив Джейн и Фрэнки, она села за свободный столик и жестом подозвала официантку. Фрэнки проследил за необычным взглядом Джейн.

- О, доктор Айлс. Пойдем к ней.

В голове Джейн пронеслось множество мыслей. Но, если она не пойдет сейчас к Море, это будет крайне странно.

- Конечно, Фрэнки, - только и произнесла Джейн.

- Мора? - Джейн коснулась плеча доктора. По телу пробежала непонятная дрожь.

- О, Джейн... Я думала ты сегодня сюда не пойдешь...

- Фрэнки уговорил отметить его первый допрос.

Мора улыбнулась. Благодаря Риццоли, она, наконец, начала понимать, что такое семья.

- Присоединишься? - спросила Джейн. И вдруг поняла, как она счастлива. Просто потому, что Мора была рядом.

- Конечно, - ответила доктор.

Фрэнки понимал больше, чем могло показаться. Все думали - он этакий простачек. Звезд с неба не хватает. Но, может, он понял все раньше Джейн. И даже то, что Джейн еще не поняла. Поэтому он посидел с ними минуты две. Море даже не успели принести заказ. И ушел, сославшись на не существующее свидание. Им просто надо разобраться в себе. Может, Фрэнки и не мог понять, как это - что его сестре может импонировать женщина, но он мог понять, что такое настоящая дружба и как важно не потерять эту хрупкую нить, связывающую двух людей.

- Джейн, я долго думала... - Мора ожидала обычного саркастического замечания Джейн, но та лишь молча, смотрела на столешницу. - Ну вот... Ты даже не шутишь! Только не говори, что нет, и прошу, не перебивай, пожалуйста! Ты уже неделю не та Джейн Риццоли, я не узнаю тебя, не в качестве детектива убойного отдела полиции, не в качестве моей лучшей подруги, и меня это очень печалит.

- Мора...

- Что?!

- Да все со мной нормально! - но Мора сделала вид, что не услышала Джейн.

- Ты избегаешь меня, теперь я в этом убедилась точно, ты рассеяна, тебя что-то мучает, и ты не признаешься. Может, пришло время нам поговорить, действительно по душам, только, пожалуйста, не сердись, и умоляю, не закрывайся от меня. О таких отношениях, какие у нас с тобой, можно только мечтать, а если ты и дальше будешь постоянно в состоянии стресса, то быстро постареешь,- как обычно с очень умным и таким милым лицом продолжила Мора.

- Тшш... Молчи! - парировала доктор и получила в ответ гримасу от Джейн, что заставило обеих женщин улыбнуться и на мгновение расслабиться.

- Давай, валяй и никакого вам доктор-всезнайка нового никнейма. - Чем на долю секунды вызвала у Моры шквал эмоции, разбавленный натянутой улыбкой, но доктор взяла себя в руки.

- Первым, определение стресса дал канадский физиолог Ганс Селье. Согласно его определению, стресс это все, что ведет к быстрому старению организма или вызывает болезни. - Джейн явно переоценила свои возможности и не вытерпела:

- Мора! Опять! Только не это, так вдохновляюще. Ну спасибо тебе!

- Ладно, не будем про болезни, но, как я уже тебе говорила, мне пришла мысль, вернее это уже было сказано давно, еще когда были найдены древнеиндийские папирусы, так в них было написано: "Влечение души порождает дружбу. Влечение ума порождает уважение. Влечение тела порождает желание. Соединение трех влечений порождает любовь". Ты ничего сказать не хочешь?!

- Ага, а любви не бывает и вообще мне пора на работу, позже увидимся!

Джейн буквально сорвалась с места, у нее внутри началось извержение вулкана, лицо горело, сердце было готово вырваться наружу, и почти дым шел из ушей. Как хорошо, что всегда можно прикрыться работой, она чуть не разрушила дружбу.

Мора осталась сидеть за столиком, с тоской наблюдая, как убегает её подруга, как убегает человек, которого она любит... Она знала, что никогда не рискнет рассказать о своих чувствах, потому что лучше мучиться от неразделенной любви, чем потерять их дружбу. Однако ей становилось все ясней и ясней, что Джейн что-то скрывает, и от этого ей было больно... Мора видела, что если она не сможет вывести Джейн на откровенный разговор, их дружба все равно развалится, как карточный домик. И это её пугало до чертиков.

Отпив из бокала последний глоток мартини, она оплатила напитки и встала из-за столика. Медленно плетясь к автостоянке, она пыталась понять: "Что же все-таки так испугало Джейн? Почему та убежала так быстро, будто за ней гнался товарный поезд?" Уже подходя к своему автомобилю, она решила, что даст подруге пару дней на размышления, а потом поднимет этот вопрос снова, и будь она проклята, если позволит Джейн снова уйти от ответа.

"А сейчас домой и спать. Это был ужасный день" думала она, заводя мотор.


	5. Глава 4

Джейн разбудил заливистый лай Джо.

- Все, встаю, встаю, маленький демоааан! - зевая, проворчала Джейн.

Сев на краю кровати, она посмотрела на часы, стоящие на прикроватном столике, и застонала.

- Черт тебя подери, Джо! Сейчас всего шесть тридцать! - она снова громко зевнула, поднимаясь на ноги. По дороге в ванную она вспомнила, кляня всех, на чем свет стоит, что ей вчера удалось попасть домой только к трем ночи.

Дело в том, что вчера, она, как и сказала Море, пошла работать. Она долго искала хоть какие-нибудь зацепки, все, что хоть как-нибудь приблизило бы её к ответу и держало мысли занятыми. Но добилась она лишь того, что глаза её начали слипаться. Поэтому она бросила работу и пошла домой, где просто отключилась, стоило её голове коснуться подушки. Эту ночь он спала без сновидений.

Джейн решила - раз уж встала, то можно и на работу пораньше.

- Детектив Риццоли, - приветствовал ее офицер на входе в участок. - Вы с доктором Айлс сегодня ранние пташки.

- Доктор Айлс уже здесь?

Офицер положительно кивнул. Джейн взглянула на часы. 7:32. Что это Мора делает в участке в такую рань? Рука в лифте сама протянулась к кнопочке, отправляющей кабину в подвал.

- Доброе утро, Мора.

Доктор Айлс вздрогнула от неожиданности.

- Джейн? Доброе утро. - Она мельком взглянула на подругу. - Я кое-что нашла.

Джейн буквально подпрыгнула от радости, надеясь, что эта находка действительно стоящая. Она встала напротив Моры около трупа.

- Знаешь… Я вот думала, что могла что-то упустить. Что-то не сходилось. И я нашла... след от укола.

- Его было не видно при первом осмотре?

Мора явно смутилась, словно ее обвинили в непрофессионализме.

- В том то и дело. Укол сделан в паховой области, где очень сложно заметить след. Особенно у мужчин…

- Значит, делал этот укол человек явно знакомый, раз допустил к такому интимному месту... Он мог это сделать сам?

- Нет, Джейн. Это сделал профессионал.

- Врач?

- Врач, медсестра, студент-медик... - Мора неопределенно пожала плечами. - Позже придут результаты развернутого анализа, и можно будет выяснить точнее. Многие барбитураты доступны лишь врачам. А все остальные - по рецепту.

- Спасибо, Мора! - Джейн знала, что искать. Надо обзвонить аптеки, уточнить, что покупал Катнер.

Правду говорят: утро вечера мудренее - так было для Джейн, но не для Моры, док почти не спала этой ночью, ее мучили кошмары и не удивительно, стресс своими щупальцами смог-таки достать и гения. Ей совсем не нравилось, что происходило. Всю жизнь она была одинока, сначала зацикленная на учебе, потом на работе, но с Джейн она становилась живой. Впервые у нее появился человек, который готов за нее жизнь отдать и делал это ни раз. Мог поддержать, рассмешить, и Мора стала в их семье родной. А юмор. Раньше она вообще была как зомби в своем закрытом мирке. Мужчины, которые появлялись в ее жизни, испарялись, оставляя ее вновь в одиночестве... но не один не смог ее изменить - Спасибо!- сказала док, но этого никто живой не услышал.


	6. Глава 5

Крис начинала потихоньку закипать, уже в сотый раз, слушая бред на темы "подготовится" и "подождать".

- Ты ни черта не понимаешь! - кричала она на мужчину, сидящего глубоко в тени. - Она убила его! Разрушила мне жизнь! А что теперь?! Ты! да - ты! Заставляешь меня ждать! Пока она! Живет припеваючи!

Мужчина в тени лишь снисходительно улыбнулся, слушая, как его сообщница орет в очередном приступе ярости. Он заставит придумать план, чтобы она не угробила ни себя, ни его.

- Выдохни, Крис. Успокойся. Каков твой план? - спокойно спросил он, заставляя тем самым замереть собеседницу.

- Я... я заманю её в ловушку. Она поплатится за смерть Лукаса!

- Стой! Прекрати истерику и подумай, как сделать ей больнее всего.

Девушка перед ним глубоко задумалась, потом подпрыгнула, широко улыбаясь:

- Знаю! Блондинка...

- Звони ей.

- Что? Блондиночке?

- Да нет же, тупица! Копу! Нам нужно её отвлечь! - взревел мужчина, который последние минут сорок с трудом изображал спокойствие. И вот он взорвался.

- Хорошо, хорошо. Только не надо орать. Видишь? - Она достала телефон и визитку. Набрав номер, она глубоко вздохнула. - Детектив Риццоли? ... Это Крис... Да... Да... Я хотела вас отблагодарить. Вы свободны?... Нет, я понимаю. Как насчет обеда?... Бар "Грязный разбойник?... Да, я знаю, где это. До встречи. И спасибо вам еще раз.

- Ну, вот и все... Часы пошли.

Джейн совсем не хотелось идти на этот обед. Но причины для отказа она не придумала. Но, в конце концов, посидит пару минут и сбежит под предлогом занятости.

Она сидела за своим столом, обзванивая аптеки, пока в одной не ответили, что мистер Катнер покупал у них по рецепту фенобарбитал. Да, совсем недавно. Три дня назад.

Джейн поняла, что ей нужна Мора, чтобы разобраться относительно этой информации.

Словно прочитав ее мысли, ей позвонила доктор Айлс.

- Пришли результаты анализов.

Джейн буквально подпрыгнула от нетерпения и почти побежала к лифту. У дверей она столкнулась с Фрэнки.

- Пойдем со мной, - затолкнула она его обратно в лифт. - Это и твое дело.

Фрэнки даже не подумал возражать. Только спросил:

- Что-то прояснилось?

- Сейчас и узнаем.

- Что там? - буквально налетела на Мору Джейн.

Доктор Айлс протянула ей распечатку.

- В его крови обнаружены барбитураты.

- Ну да, это мы уже знаем. И он принимал фенобарбитал.

- Да, как лекарство от эпилепсии. Но тут кое-что интересное...

Мора показала на кучу латинских терминов в распечатке.

- У него обнаружены остатки фенобарбитала. И большое количество пентобарбитала.

Джейн непонимающе посмотрела на подругу.

- И что это значит?

Мора тяжело вздохнула.

- Это тоже барбитурат, но обладающий другими свойствами. Он доступен только врачам. Или медсестрам. И его обычно вводят внутривенно. И начинает действовать довольно быстро. Но около получаса он мог находиться в относительном сознании, похожем на алкогольное опьянение.

- Интересно, жертва почувствовала себя плохо и ты говоришь, что смерть наступила, только спустя где-то полчаса, тогда почему он не позвонил жене?

- Мора, а он вообще мог трезво мыслить и главное, мог говорить?

- Джейн, если б у него в крови были лишь первые 2 группы барбитуратов, то, кто знает, может, он был бы и жив, но пентобарбитал, я удивлена, что ты о нем ничего не слышала.

- О, да, Мора, давай, просвяти меня, забыла с утра погуглить, блин!

Доктор улыбнулась, поскольку снова увидела ту Джейн Риццоли и, сияя, что конечно было неуместно, продолжила:

- Пентобарбитал (Этаминал-натрий) — снотворное средство группы барбитуратов, с 2011 года используется в США для казни осужденных, раннее, во многих штатах использовали так называемый «техасский коктейль», разработанный врачом Стенли Дойчем.

- Всё ,всё Мора, спасибо, а это уже что-то.- Джейн только взглянула на брата и новоиспеченный детектив всё понял:

- Джейн, уже бегу к Фросту!

- Мора, я... - Джейн указала рукой за спину, куда-то в направлении выхода. - Мне нужно...

- Да, конечно, Джейн. Тебе нужно работать. Иди, поймай этих мерзавцев. - улыбнулась Мора, как будто говоря, что не сердится на то, что подруга уходит.

- Увидимся после, - уже выходя за дверь, добавила Джейн. Наверное, она смотрелась странно с улыбкой до ушей, но кого это волнует, ведь это был первый более-менее нормальный разговор с Морой за неделю.

Наконец-то круг начинал сужаться, и было от чего оттолкнуться. Детективы, в нетерпении, быстро добрались до своего офиса, Фрост был на месте и уже во всю курсировал по разным компьютерным базам, которые могли бы помочь выявить место откуда преступник взял лекарство, используемое, в столь деликатном деле и найти связь с убитым.

- Фрост, у тебя что-нибудь есть? - даже еще не отдышавшись, на ходу спросила Джейн.

- Нет, еще нет, Джейн. Дай мне немного времени, ладно?

- Времени... Время... Черт! У меня же встреча! - Джейн резко кинулась к двери, но, уже открыв, остановилась. - Позвоните мне, если что-то найдете, - и, сказав это, она ураганом вылетела за дверь.

Фрэнки, так и не успевший ей ничего ответить, шокировано смотрел на то место, где только что стояла его напарница.


	7. Глава 6

Джейн вошла в полумрак бара, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках Кристины. Она заметила человека, машущего ей, с другого конца зала и двинулась к нему, ловко маневрируя в толпе.

- Привет, детектив. Садитесь, - мило улыбаясь, Крис указала на место напротив себя.

- Привет. Черт, извини, я немного опоздала. Что будешь пить? - тяжело дыша, будто от бега, сказала Джейн.

- Нет, Джейн. Можно мне так вас называть? Так вот. Плачу я, - она подняла руку, останавливая, брюнетку еще до того, как та что-либо успела сказать. - Не возражай, в конце концов, это я тебя пригласила, и это я тебя благодарю, никак не наоборот, верно?

- Да, конечно... Все так, но...

- Нет, Джейн. Никаких "но". Что ты будешь пить?

- Ладно, женщина. Ты платишь, довольна? - проворчала Джейн и, дождавшись кивка собеседницы, продолжила: - Мне кофе, черный, два сахара. Спасибо.

- Мне пиво, а моей подруге - кофе, два сахара, - сказала Крис, подошедшей к ним официантке, - Знаете, Джейн, мой брат очень любил кофе. Он всегда говорил, что утренний кофе заряжает его энергией на весь день. Он считал, что черный душистый кофе с корицей - это все, что нужно истинному американцу для счастья.

Джейн, слушая этот монолог, оставалось только кивать. Ей начинало казаться, что женщине сидящей напротив собеседник и вовсе не нужен. Ей уже хотелось сбежать, но она понимала, что, придя с опозданием, что уйти сейчас, когда еще даже не принесли её кофе, будет не вежливо. И потому она сидела, погруженная в свои мысли, лишь изредка, кивая, когда в этом была необходимость.

"Что же дальше делать? Такое ощущение, будто ответ у нас под носом, но мы попросту его не замечаем".

- Ваш кофе, детектив. Ваше пиво. Приятного вечера, - улыбаясь, сказала официантка и ушла. Джейн не задумываясь, взяла кофе и отхлебнула. На самом деле, она даже не заметила, как его принесли. Она краем уха слышала, что девушка, сидящая напротив, все еще что-то говорит, но мало обращала на это внимания.

"Начнем с начала... Труп – мужчина, 35 лет отроду, болен эпилепсией, был отравлен пентобарбиталом. Инъекцию делал профессионал, кто-то с кем жертва бала знакома. Возможно..."

- ...Джейн! Джейн, вы меня слушаете? - Кристина обеспокоенно смотрела в её лицо и, похоже, окликала её уже не в первый раз.

- Да... Конечно, слушаю... - Именно в этот момент, на счастье Джейн, зазвонил её мобильник. - Риццоли... Да... да, спасибо, Фрост... Скоро буду. - Положив трубку, она вежливо распрощалась с Кристиной и поехала в офис.

После ее ухода, милая улыбка Крис растаяла также быстро, как тает воск свечи на полуденном солнце. Она достала из сумочки телефон, и, набрав на нем "Птенец вылетел из гнезда", отправила смс своему другу, стремясь предупредить его о возможной опасности.

***  
Мору вызвали к проходной. На вопрос "Кто?" - "Сказали по личному делу". Что ж, ее оторвали от бумажной волокиты, все остальное было давно закончено. С бумажками можно разобраться и позже. По дороге от морга она думала - кто же мог вызвать ее по личному делу. Вряд ли кто из знакомых - они бы позвонили, родители ее отдыхали где-то на островах. Значит, это было что-то другое... Может что-то с Бассом? Нет, няня тоже позвонила бы...

На проходной стояла женщина средних лет.

- Здравствуйте, Мора, - сразу же, как увидела Мору, протянула та ей руку. Мора, улыбнувшись в ответ, как и требовали правила хорошего тона, ответила на приветствие, при этом пытаясь вспомнить, знакома ли ей эта женщина. Никаких ассоциаций не возникало.

- Мы знакомы? - поинтересовалась Мора наконец.

- Вы меня не знаете. А я знакомая Вашей мамы.

Мора удивилась. Женщина совершенна не была похожа на обычных подруг миссис Айлс.

- Моя мама сейчас на островах...

- Нет, - перебила ее женщина. - Вашей родной мамы. - Но тут разговор деликатный. Может, отойдем в менее многолюдное место?  
Мора ошарашено кивнула. Упоминание Хоуп Маритин вводило ее в состояние близкое к ступору.

Она пошла за женщиной, пока не поняла, что находятся они недалеко от участка, в переулке, рядом с зеленым седаном.

- Что Вы хотели мне рассказать? - спросила Мора.

Вместо ответа она лишь почувствовала легкий укол. В следующее мгновение мир погрузился во тьму.

Пока Фрост упражнялся в своих хакерских навыках, Фрэнки решил, еще раз встретиться с вдовой Катнер. Пробок на пути не оказалось, и он быстро доехал до цели.

- Миссис Катнер, откройте, пожалуйста, я детектив Фрэнк Риццоли.

- А, да, прошу, проходите детектив. Что-то стало известно... о, простите, просто мы с мужем прожили долгую счастливую жизнь... и вот его не стало.

- Я понимаю, вас миссис Катнер, соболезную.- Скажите, пожалуйста, ваш муж случайно не вспоминал ни о ком или о чем-то, что вас, возможно, удивило или расстроило.

- Знаете, когда вы это спросили, я вспомнила... Муж рассказывал и раньше о своем друге детстве Томе Ричардсоне и за 2 дня до смерти, они встретились в больнице, когда муж ходил за очередным рецептом к нашему семейному доктору.

Женщина разрыдалась, и Фрэнки постарался успокоить её, но опыта у него еще было мало.

Была б здесь Джейн,- подумал он,- ну нет, ему уже пора справляется и без сестры, хватит ей в рот заглядывать...

- Миссис Катнер может вам воды принести?

- Нет, спасибо детектив... я сейчас простите...

- И так, когда, мой муж был в возрасте 12 лет, он дружил с соседским мальчиком. Семья была у Тома не благополучная, отец семейства не успевал из тюрьмы выходить, как его снова закрывали. И как-то совпало так, что в то лето, отца друга выпустили. Тот период Стивен на всю жизнь запомнил, поскольку был свидетелем жестокой расправы отцом друга над своими подельниками. О Боже, детектив... а вдруг это Том так жестоко отомстил моему дорогому... - И снова заплакала...

- Миссис Катнер, мы обязательно во всем разберемся, обещаю!

Когда младший Риццоли вернулся на работу, Джейн уже была с Фростом, они старались совместить все имеющиеся факты, а информация, которую Фрэнки узнал от миссис Катнер, была недостающим куском пазла.

- Итак, убитый был знаком, вернее, когда-то в детстве дружил с Томом Ричардсоном, который ... - бурчала еле слышно старшая Риццоли ...

- Фрост, открой справку по Джейку Ричардсону..

- Вот..

- Так, он отсидел 25 лет в тюрьме и мог бы уже выйти на свободу, но в прошлом году, была потасовка на прогулочной площадке в колонии и в этой потасовке, он убил охранника, и был приговорен к смертной казни... в том же году его казнили через введение пентобарбитала…

- Ну, наконец-то что-то срастается!- почти прокричала Джейн.

Фрэнки посмотрел на сестру и был так горд собой, сестрой и тем, что он наконец-то детектив.

- Джейн, а вот информация по его сынку…

- Опа! Так - так... Случайностей не бывает...

- Фрэнки, узнай всё о докторе, который лечил мистера Катнера сегодня на работе.

- Фрост, а можно, как-нибудь узнать, кто именно вводил смертельную инъекцию казненному?

Детектив Фрост, сгримасничал, показывая всем видом, что для него это не составит никакого труда, его уже давно за спиной называли "Хакер в законе".

- Джейн, дока нет, и он не отвечает на телефоны...

- Что-то мне подсказывает, что он или уже убит или его пора объявить в розыск.

- Фрэнки, займись этим!

- Ну, Фрост, что там ...долго еще? - прохрипела детектив.

- О, да, я король!

- Ну же, не томи!

- Джейн все совпадает: доктор-смерть и лечащий доктор убитого - одно и то же лицо!

- Видно, младший Ричардсон, под угрозой расправы, заставил дока сделать тот укол в пах, для него, наверное, было озарением и абсолютно мистическим совпадением, когда он узнал, что мистер Катнер лечится у того самого врача, который казнил его отца...

- Ну, как говорится: за двумя зайцами!- улыбнулся Фрост...

- Ну, ладно, держи меня в курсе, а я к Море...


	8. Глава 7

- Мора! - заходя в морг, окликнула Джейн, но ответом ей была лишь тишина. - Мора?.. Мора!

Джейн обежала весь морг, зашла в кабинет и даже в криминалистическую лабораторию, которой обычно сторонилась. Но нигде не было не следа доктора Айлс. Джейн посмотрела на часы, лелея надежду, что обеденное время не закончилось, и Мора просто еще не вернулась. Но нет, обед закончился еще час назад, и всегда пунктуальный доктор не могла опоздать, тем более на столько.

Поняв, что ничего нового здесь не обнаружить, она опрометью кинулась в фойе, надеясь, что она в кафе с Анжелой. Но ее, ни разу не подводившая интуиция подсказывала, что подруги она там не найдет.

- Мам, Мам! - кричала она, буквально влетая в столовую. - Ты Мору не видела?!

- Что случилось, Джейн? Разве обязательно так орать? Я стара, но не глуха, - оборачиваясь к дочери, спросила Анжела. Она замерла, увидев на лице своей девочки ничем не прикрытые страх и панику.

- Где Мора, мам? Ты её видела? - Джейн трясло, но она старалась всеми силами подавить панику, что захлестывала её все сильнее и сильнее.

- Милая успокойся, я уверена, она у себя, - сказала Анжела, как будто раненному животному.

- Нет! Мам, её там нет! - теперь уже на крики Джейн обратили внимания все, кто был в кафе, не то что бы Риццоли редко кричала, но такой паники они в её голосе не слышали никогда.

- Успокойся, милая, ты пробовала ей звонить? - услышав это, Джейн дрожащими руками достала телефон и набрала номер Моры. Когда после второго гудка, подняли трубку, на лице Джейн расцвела улыбка, которая тут же сползла, стоило ей услышать незнакомый мужской голос на том конце:

- Детектив, я так рад, что вы позвонили, - издевательски протянул голос. - Слушайте меня и не перебивайте, детектив, от этого зависит жизнь вашей прелестной подружки.

- Я... я слушаю, - осторожно прошептала Джейн.

- Прекрасно. Надеюсь, вы не пропустите ни слова. Я дам вам задание, и вы должны будете его выполнить. На все про все вам... Скажем, двое суток. На это время ваш док в полной безопасности. По истечении этого времени, вы получите свою подругу обратно живой, если в точности выполните мои инструкции, или нет, если вы где-то схитрите или нарушите уговор. Вам все ясно?

- Д-да...- хриплым голосом, прошептала Джейн, которой от страха и беспокойства приходилось выдавливать из себя каждое слово.

- Тогда выпускайте свой телефон из рук, Риццоли, - рассмеялся похититель. - Вскоре вы получите инструкции, до встречи, детектив. - Его хриплый злой смех еще долго эхом отдавался в голове Джейн.

У брюнетки подогнулись колени, и она непременно упала бы, если бы офицер, стоящий позади Джейн, не пододвинул ей стул. Именно в этот момент она поняла, что её окружили все полицейские, находившиеся в тот момент в кафе. Они смотрели на нее, тем самым безмолвно оказывая поддержку и предлагая свою помощь.

- Милая, что случилось? - нежно спросила Анжела, привлекая тем самым её внимание.

- Мам... Мам, её... её похитили! Мору похитили, - стряхивая оцепенение, сказала Джейн.

- Мы найдем её, Риццоли. Мы, копы, своих не бросаем, - сказал, немолодой уже, детектив. Он стоял справа от Джейн. И добавил: - Задев одного из нас, они задели всех.

- Спасибо, Джордан, - слабо улыбнувшись, сказала Джейн. - Мам, когда ты в последний раз видела Мору?

- Кажется, во время обеда, детка. Да, во время обеда. Она встретилась с женщиной у входа. Я заметила, потому что хотела предложить доктору Айлс перекусить. Они, кажется, вышли, а потом начался обед, так что я не знаю, вернулась Мора или нет. У меня не было времени смотреть по сторонам.

Победно ухмыльнувшись, Джейн вскочила со стула и чмокнула свою удивленную мать в щеку:

- Спасибо, Ма! - Детектив вылетела из кафе так быстро, что лишь поминай как звали.

Влетев в офис, она на ходу закричала:

- Фрост, проверь камеры безопасности вокруг офиса! Нам нужны все записи за последние два часа!

- Что мы ищем, Джейн?

У Моры гудела голова. Это было первое, что она почувствовала, придя в себя. Ноги были привязаны к ножкам стула, руки связаны сзади. Мора попыталась крикнуть, но вышло лишь сдавленное мычание - рот был заклеен скотчем. Мору охватил дикий ужас. Она явно находилась где-то в подвале. В помещение еле проникал свет из узкого окошка, находящегося под самым потолком. От стен веяло сыростью. Первый приступ паники начал стихать, когда Мора приказала самой себе: "Прекрати! Надо думать! Ты это умеешь". Мора глубоко вдохнула, насколько это было возможным. Глаза постепенно привыкали к полумраку, голова уже не так гудела. Последнее, что Мора помнила - женщину, которая хотела что-то сказать о ее матери, потом - ощущение укола. Снотворное или успокоительное. Ее похитили. Похищение было тщательно спланировано, если даже похитители сподобились узнать подробности ее жизни, зная об ее удочерении. Зачем? Выкуп? До ее родителей сейчас не дозвониться, так что от них что-то требовать бесполезно. Так что это вряд ли. Может быть, это кто-то из тех, кто попал из-за нее за решетку. Это было вполне возможным. Но таких было много. Ее не убили, значит, ее смерть не была целью. Хоть что-то положительное. Похитителей рядом не было. Женщину, с которой все началось, Мора не знала точно. Надо попытаться хотя бы примерно понять, где она, хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Влажность, слишком высокая для обычного подвала. Возможно рядом какой-то водоем. Ох, как Мора не любила строить догадки, но это было единственным, что сейчас представлялась доступным. Мора прислушалась. Слышался частый шорох шин и отдаленные гудки. Значит она в городе. Но дом явно частный. Хотя довольно новый. Информации у нее было немало, только, как ее применить, Мора не представляла. А еще ей ужасно хотелось пить.

Том Ричардсон, вольготно развалился на кожаном диване, покуривая дорогую сигару, легкий прохладный ветерок из кондиционера обдувал его, он наслаждался тем моментом, когда видел, как его заклятый "друг" получает то, что заслужил. Перед смертью, он смог в глаза высказать этому уроду всё, что носил в себе эти долгие годы. Его мечта сбылась, он отомстил этой твари, которой, когда-то, мог доверить любые тайны.

В детстве, не смотря на то, что ему часто приходилось помогать матери по дому, а бывало и пахать наравне с взрослыми, чтоб, хоть чем- то, помочь ей, она ведь практически всегда была одинокой и растила его одна. Отец, если и появлялся в их жизни, то ненадолго, но последний раз, отпечатался глубоким рубцом в душе и памяти младшего Ричардсона. До того дня, он был вполне счастливым ребенком. Столько лет ему снились кошмары, как в их дом, посреди ночи, врываются люди в масках, с автоматами: стекла вдребезги, крики... избивают отца и уводят его навсегда. Сколько раз он слышал, как рыдает мать по ночам... Так она в дом больше никого и не привела...

Улыбка победителя не сходила с лица, он был уверен, что здесь, в самом дорогом отеле Бостона, его никто не найдет. Он всё сделал, чтоб его не нашли. Он подготовил заранее купленный у "нужных" людей паспорт, изменял, когда надо, внешность, избавился от ублюдка дока, который немало душ отправил на тот свет. И всё с позволения чертовых законов США, и даже то, что поселился здесь, у всех на виду... Внезапно он услышал стук в дверь…

- Мистер Коннел, ваш заказ, откройте, пожалуйста - услышал он женский голос...

И не успела пикнуть ключ-карта, как его уже повалили на пол...

- Мистер Ричардсон, вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве мистера Катнера, и Фрэнки начал зачитывать права...

Когда Фрэнки вернулся в отдел, он был очень удивлен бурной деятельностью, развернувшейся на маленькой территории штаба. Казалось, что все полицейские участка были здесь. Кто-то перебирал бумаги, в поисках какой-либо информации, другие явно не в первый раз просматривали какое-то видео. Всем же этим бедламом руководил Корсак. Фрэнки огляделся вокруг, пытаясь заметить высокую фигуру Джейн во всем этом мельтешении. Он быстро понял, что Джейн здесь нет, и, подскочив к Корсаку, закричал, надеясь перекрыть шум царивший в комнате:

- Какого черта здесь происходит?!

- Мору похитили! Джейн сейчас осматривает место происшествия! Не лезь к ней, сынок! С тех пор, как ей выдвинули эти чертовы условия, она рвет и мечет!

- Что за условия?!

- А почем я знаю?! Она никому ничего не сказала! После того как ей позвонили, она полчаса сидела, уставившись в одну точку, затем вскочив, стала бегать, как ужаленная! С тех пор я больше не видел, чтобы она отдыхала!

- Где ее найти?! - Он знал, что его сестре нужна поддержка. Она часто пыталась скрыться от плохого, погружаясь в работу.

- Не суйся к ней! Она чуть не оторвала голову Ковано! Что говорить о тебе?!

- Где! Джейн?! - Злясь, выкрикнул Фрэнки.

- Хорошо! Успокойся! - Корсак поднял руки, будто сдаваясь. - Она в переулке за участком!

Увидев Джейн, Фрэнки понял, что именно имел в виду Корсак. Она ходила туда - сюда, яростно размахивая руками, и орала на молодого офицера, ползающего по земле у нее под ногами.

- Джейн! - с некоторой опаской окликнул он.

- Что?! - она резко обернулась, он увидел её бледное напряженное лицо. - Ах... Фрэнки, это ты. Ты что-то хотел?

- Что ты делаешь, Джейн? - он внимательно посмотрел на сестру.

- Что?! Я должна спасти Мору! Это единственный выход!

- Я знаю, Джейн. Я тоже хочу её спасти... - осторожно сказал он.

- Ты не понимаешь! У меня всего два дня, прежде чем... Прежде... - Она глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь не разрыдаться прямо здесь, где десяток полицейских могли её видеть. - Я не могу... Они хотят, чтобы я выбрала...

- Выбрала что? Джейн. Давай же!

- Они хотят, чтобы я выбрала, кто...

- Кто? - напряженно спросил Фрэнки.

- Кто умрет... Ты или Мора! Я не могу выбирать! У нас два дня! Я должна найти Мору за два дня!

Море хотелось пить просто нестерпимо. "Последствие введенного мне препарата" - с горечью констатировала она. Сколько она уже здесь сидит? Судя по тому, как изменялось положение тех слабых солнечных лучей, что попадали в окошко - часа три. И до сих пор к ней никто не приходил.

Еще хотелось плакать. Очень хотелось. Но потеря влаги ей сейчас просто противопоказана. "Джейн меня спасет" - успокаивала себя Мора - "Обязательно спасет". И при мысли о Джейн, слезы все же полились сами собой. "Я попрошу прощения за все, хоть и не знаю, что происходит. Просто найди меня, Джейн". Каким чудесным казалось сейчас, болтать и смеяться, поправлять нелепые грамматические ошибки в ее речи. Просто быть рядом, не требуя больше ничего...

Вдруг где-то наверху хлопнула дверь, и раздались шаги. Слезы мгновенно высохли. Она понимала - надо вести себя как можно увереннее, хотя, в отличие от Джейн, она не обладала такой хорошей выдержкой. Но постараться надо было. Надо было заставить ум преобладать над чувствами.

Противно скрипнула еще одна дверь, и в подвал прорвалось еще несколько слабых лучей, только теперь искусственного света.  
Перед ней остановилось кажущаяся просто громадной, фигура мужчины.

- Ну как тебе, хорошо тут? - мужчина издевательски загоготал.

Мора промычала что-то нечленораздельное. Ее уже не так волновало, что хочется пить. Волновала другая физиологическая потребность.

Мужчина сдернул скотч с ее рта. Было очень больно, и Мора не сдержалась от вскрика. Ее похититель довольно ухмыльнулся.

- Вздумаешь заорать - будет очень плохо, - он достал из кармана нож. - Тебе ведь дороги твои пальчики? Тем более все равно тут тебя никто не услышит, - Она кивнула.

- А можно мне в... уборную? - с ее воспитанием, спрашивать у незнакомого мужчины такие вещи, было очень не уютно, но выбора не было.

Мужчина еще раз неприятно гоготнул.

- Только сначала сделаешь кое-что. Один звоночек.

Он вытащил из еще одного кармана телефон Моры, нажал на вызов и приложил к ее уху.

- Мора! - тут же ответил безумно взволнованный голос Джейн. - С тобой все в порядке?

- Почти, - не зная, что говорить ответила Мора. Мозг лихорадочно работал. - Только от сырости плохо, темно и шумно...  
В этот момент, поняв, что она говорит лишнее, мужчина резко дернул доктора за волосы. От боли и неожиданности она вскрикнула.

- Мора! Мора, что с тобой? - удалялся голос Джейн.

- Хочешь увидеть ее живой, делай, что тебе сказано.

Он еще раз дернул Мору за волосы, она снова закричала и заплакала. Хотя понимала, что Джейн это слышит, и что это не то, что ей стоило бы слышать.

Мужчина скинул звонок и прижал нож к ее щеке.

- Даже не думай повторить такую выходку. Усекла?

Море оставалось лишь кивнуть.

Когда Джейн позвонили, Фрэнки был рядом с ней и видел, как она резко напряглась, поднимая трубку. Услышав что-то на той стороне, она, шокируя Фрэнки, закричала:

- Мора! С тобой все в порядке? - и тут же замерла прислушиваясь.

- Почти, - послышался слабый голос Моры. - Только от сырости плохо, темно и шумно...

Когда доктор резко вскрикнула, от лица Джейн отлила вся краска, и её стало мелко трясти от страха и еле сдерживаемого гнева.  
- Мора! Мора, что с тобой? - Закричала обеспокоенная Джейн.

- Хочешь увидеть ее живой, делай, что тебе сказано, - сказал похититель.

Когда Джейн услышала, как Мора, снова вскрикнув, заплакала, она крепко сжала зубы и стала метаться по переулку.  
Но вдруг Джейн остановилась.

- Только от сырости плохо, темно и шумно, - повторила она под нос слова Моры. Не стала бы она просто так это говорить.- Правда? Мора, ты молодец.

Впервые за последние несколько часов Джейн улыбнулась. Она влетела в участок и набросилась на Фроста.

- Сыро, темно и шумно!

Фрост искоса взглянул на нее, словно проверяя - не сошла ли его напарница с ума.

- Мору держат там, где сыро, темно и шумно. Подвал, где очень сыро и при этом шумно. - Джейн выжидательно посмотрела на Фроста.

- Джейн. Пока этого мало. Надо хоть что-то еще...

Джейн на мгновение потеряла самообладание, но тут же взяла себя в руки.

- Поставь телефон Моры на отслеживание, - кинула она Фросту. - Я думаю, они еще позвонят.

Напарник кивнул, тут же набирая кому то по-телефону. Джейн все еще стояла рядом и задумчиво потирала подбородок.

- Кому же это надо? - сказала она больше самой себе, чем Фросту. - Да еще так... Словно  
говорит мне - " Слабо среди дня из полицейского участка доктора похитить?".

Фрост уже отдал по телефону пару коротких команд и теперь следил за рассуждениями Джейн.

- Джейн, мы найдем ее, - ободряюще сказал он.

- Мы должны... - только и ответила та...

Джейн необходимо было сейчас с кем-то поговорить, а Фрэнки, сам Господь, наверное, послал, иначе, она бы кого-нибудь придушила. Ходьба туда - сюда не очень ей помогала и брат утащил старшую Риццоли с глаз долой, подальше от участка и любопытных прохожих к ней в квартиру. Она сопротивляться не стала.

- Джейни, послушай, если ты не будешь себя контролировать, то ничем не поможешь доку, понятно... успокойся... только представь, как она будет на тебя ворчать, что ты ее так долго не спасала...

У детектива сразу отобразилась в мыслях эта картинка и она улыбнулась...

- О, братишка как хорошо, что ты у меня есть.

- Ну, позвала бы Томми... захихикал Фрэнки, в ответ получил удар в плечо, и чтоб сестра могла расслабиться, попытался состроить страдальческую гримасу. План сработал - она улыбнулась.

Ты прав, распустила нюни, как сопливая девчонка...

- Я же супервумен, первая женщина детектив в убойном отделе... - попыталась пошутить Джейн.

На долю секунды Фрэнки почувствовал зависть и неуверенность , но гордость и любовь к сестре все эти низкие чувства заглушили...

- Да это ты...

Раздался звонок мобильника, Джейн резко дернулась, это звонил напарник, он сообщил, что камеры видеонаблюдения ничего не дали...

- Черт, Фрост держи меня в курсе... - Да, хорошо, я буду профессионалом ...

Ответив, она швырнула мобильник и зарычав как дикий зверь, завалилась на кровать...  
Фрэнки понял, что ничего полезного ей не сообщили.

- Ну же думай.. думай... думай - приговаривала детектив.

- Джейн, скажи, я что-то не понимаю: если есть люди, которые хотят тебе за что-то отомстить, то при чем здесь Мора, вы же с ней просто подруги... - Фрэнки посмотрел на сестру и увидел, как у его смелой, стойкой, мужественной сестры неожиданно потекли скупые слезы...

- Боже, Джейни, ты ее любишь, да?

Не дождавшись ответа, брат подошел к сестре и обнял.

- Тише, Джейни, все будет хорошо, а сейчас, давай подумаем, кто они.

- Да... да… Фрэнки, спасибо, всё, сейчас умоюсь...

Джейн зачерпнула из-под крана холодной воды и плеснула себе в лицо, почувствовав каждую капельку стекающую по лицу. Она прокручивала в голове этот день, как могло так получиться, что она настолько упустила Мору из вида... и... у нее как что-то щелкнуло в мозгу: похищение произошло, когда она сидела, пила кофе с человеком, которого почти и не слушала…

- Черт, Кристина... - Спустя минуту Джейн выбежала из ванной, громко ругаясь в поисках телефона, который она зафинтилила в порыве гнева. - Ё-моё, черт... черт, почему я сразу об этом не подумала?!

- Что Джейн?

Она набрала Фросту, тот сразу же ответил.

- Фрост, проверь, на днях, я приводила в участок воришку, но его пришлось отпустить, пострадавшая не стала писать заяву... Кто он и откуда, ну, в общем, сам знаешь и повесила трубку...

- Как ты уже понял, я задержала парня. Он неподалёку от "Грязного разбойника" выхватил у женщины сумочку, и как-то я слишком быстро его сцапала, а что она не стала на него заявлять... блин, даже и тени подозрения не возникло...

- И, не тяни?

- Ну, она меня уговорила встретиться под видом благодарности за спасенную сумку. Вот дура,- коп называется - ругала себя Джейн... Купилась - ... Хотя вспомнив, какая она была себе на уме тогда, у кого угодно инстинкты отключатся, попыталась оправдать себя детектив.

- Фрэнки, я вспомнила, она расплачивалась сама и кредиткой, дуй туда, узнай, что сможешь, встретимся в участке…


	9. Глава 8

Джейн быстро поднялась по лифту и со скоростью молнии прошла в офис, где все так же было шумно, ребята не расходились по домам, даже не смотря на то, что было уже поздно и дома их ждали семьи. Здесь же была и Анжела Риццоли, как мать наседка, она не могла находиться в стороне, когда с ее детьми происходило что-то ужасное. А Мора, давно уже была ей как родная дочь.

- Мама, пожалуйста, я тебя умоляю... Я понимаю, ты тоже беспокоишься, но нам надо работать, а ты будешь отвлекать.

Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, вызови такси и езжай домой.

Анжела, хотела что-то возразить, но поняла, что дочь права. Поцеловав ее в щеку, она пожелала удачи и сквозь слезы попросила, чтобы вернули Мору живой и невредимой...

- Джейн, - позвал ее Фрост.- Твой грабитель - Хенк Блум, 32 года, родился и вырос в Бостоне, привлекался несколько раз по мелочам... Ребята уже побывали у него дома, поспрашивали соседей: его давно уже никто не видел, но последний раз, его видели с блондинкой, вот ее фоторобот...

- Эта она, та девица... Если она не дура - значит имя не настоящее, хотя после того, что она сделала, я бы сказала, что она полная дура.

- Джейн, мы и не через такое проходили.

- Ага, спасибо, утешил... Скажи еще, давай помолимся... черт, Фрост прости!

- Я понимаю, Джейн, но док всем нам друг...

- Да...

Чувство страха опять начало давить, но Джейн изо всех сил постаралась не расплакаться.

- О, Фрост, прогони по базе, если я права, то голос похитителя и этого Блума должны совпасть.

- Уже сделал, это он...

- Мерзавцы! Где же вы ее держите?

- А что с телефоном, удалось отследить?

- Пока нет. Видимо отключен. Придется ждать звонка, - Фрост словно извинялся перед Джейн. - Ты бы шла домой, отдохнула... Еле на ногах держишься.

- А вдруг позвонят, когда я дома буду? Нет уж, я тут останусь, - ее взгляд, словно говорил - "И не вздумай меня переубеждать!" Фрост и не стал.

Вбежал запыхавшийся Фрэнки.

- Есть кое-какая информация.

Все, кто занимался поисками Моры, а это была добрая половина отдела, бросились к нему.

- Ее действительно зовут Кристина...

- Да уж, она могла бы догадаться, что мы все равно узнаем ее настоящее имя, - пробормотала себе под нос Джейн. - А может и хотела этого...

- Ее фамилия Билтон. И видели ее в "Грязном разбойнике" не впервой. Всегда садилась у окна, заказывала кофе и подолгу сидела, глядя в окно...

- Так, посмотрим, - Фрост уже стучал по клавиатуре. - Кристина Билтон. Оштрафована один раз, за превышение скорости. Адрес есть... Но...

- Что "но"? - торопил его Корсак.

- По данным - дом, по этому адресу недавно снесен. Недалеко от побережья...

- Билтон... Билтон... - мерила шагами комнату Джейн.

- Фрост, Билтон, это ж тот сморчок, который развел бурную деятельность с девочками, ну же, Кембридж, помнишь?

- Всё Джейн работаю!

- Работает он - передразнил его Корсак

- Готово!

- Что там? - в один голос все закричали

- Кристина Билтон, недолго была замужем, но при разводе сумела отхватить хороший куш, и на время замужества она была Кристиной Райос, а потом при разводе снова взяла девичью фамилию... - Так посмотрим...

Все, кто еще оставался в офисе, напряженно смотрели на Фроста, электричество буквально было повсюду и совсем не от включенного света и компьютерной техники. Джейн отошла к окну, она больше не могла смотреть на мельтешащие мониторы компьютеров. Время было уже далеко за полночь, но никто не хотел спать, никто не заикался о еде... здесь были друзья Моры. Джейн с болью и тоской вспомнила, как она последние дни плохо обращалась с ее любимым доктором, теперь она не сомневалась в этом и еще раз про себя произнесла "любимый доктор" Улыбка на мгновение тронула лицо Джейн. Она возненавидела себя за то, что согласилась на эту чертову встречу, и что инстинкт копа ее подвел. Джейн ясно себе представила, как сейчас напугана Мора, она наверняка плачет, ведь ее "Слезные железы связаны таким образом с миндалинами, что она не в состоянии контролировать слезовыделение". Так, когда-то заявила ей док, перед тем марафоном штата Массачусетс, на котором Джейн согласилась участвовать, и всё ради нее...

Участок, жужжавший с утра, как переполненный улей, к поздней ночи, наконец, затих. За исключением самой Джейн, в участке осталось лишь несколько дежурных, которые устало дремали за своими столами. Сама же Джейн не могла заснуть, несмотря на длительный и изнурительный день. Она понимала, что сейчас ничем Море не поможет, что ей нужен отдых, но стоило ей остановиться, как в голову лезли тяжелые мысли, вызывая у нее приступы паники и самобичевания. "Что же ты за коп такой, Риццоли?! Не распознать простейшую ловушку! Как молодой курсант, ей богу! Детсад!" - Она отлично понимала, что она не может корить себя во всем, но эти мысли никак не могла остановить. "Твою подругу, любимую похитили из-за тебя, а ты сидишь тут, как овощ! Шевелись, черт тебя дери! Ну же! Двигайся! И она двигалась. Металась из угла в угол. Словно загнанный зверь. Туда. Сюда. Обратно. И снова туда. Потом она садилась, и курс самобичевания начинала с нуля.

" Тетеря! Проворонила ты свою ненаглядную! А если что-то пойдет не так? останешься ты тогда одна. Одна". Она снова вскакивала, тряся головой, будто пыталась выкинуть этот голос из головы, но он снова и снова повторял. А вдруг... А вдруг... А вдруг... И тогда Джейн не выдержав, просто упала на колени и, потихоньку раскачиваясь, безмолвно заплакала, отпуская все разочарование, гнев и боль, скопившиеся в ней за день. Там она и уснула, окончательно вымотавшись, как морально, так и физически.

Всю ночь Мора находилась в странной полудреме. С одной стороны - ей было крайне неудобно, руки и ноги затекли, рот снова заклеили. С другой стороны усталость и нервное перенапряжение делали свое дело, и организм требовал сна.  
После звонка Джейн, ее все же довели до столь необходимого ей помещения. Мора надеялась, что на свету как следует, разглядит похитителя, или место, где находится, может попытаться даже сбежать. Но в подвале оказалась дверь, хоть в темную и маленькую, но все же довольно приличную уборную. Здесь не было окон, лишь слабая лампочка, так что сбежать точно не удалось бы. После ей даже дали воды.

Но похититель больше не произнес ни слова, лишь мерзко ухмылялся. И Мора решила, что лучше ей помалкивать. Позже, помимо его шагов, наверху послышались еще одни, из чего Мора поняла, что похитителей двое. "Кто же они, кто?" Еще не раз задавала она себе вопрос.

Что пришло утро, Мора поняла по тем же слабо пробивающимся лучам в окошке над потолком. Она окончательно очнулась от своего ночного полузабытья. И первая мысль была: "Как ты там, Джейн? Только не сдавайся!". Мора не верила в телепатию, но сейчас старалась, словно передать ей свои мысли, приободрить. "Мне так не хватает тебя, Джейн!"  
Прошло несколько часов (или Море просто так казалось), прежде чем ее почтили своим вниманием. Все тот же мужчина. Кто был вторым человеком, Мора так и не знала. Правда, в этот раз ее сначала сводили к заветной двери, потом дали воды, а уже потом был извлечен телефон.

Но в этот раз вместе с телефоном, приложенным к уху, добавился нож, прижатый к горлу.

- Чтобы в этот раз без глупостей, - прошипел похититель. - Просто поздоровайся.

- Мора?! - голос Джейн срывался от волнения.

- Джейн! - полу всхлипнула, полу прохрипела Мора, по-другому не давало лезвие, которое от трахеи отделял лишь тонкий слой кожи. Как она ни старалась, при звуке голоса Джейн, из глаз опять полились слезы, а из груди вырвались всхлипы.  
В этот раз трубку отняли сразу же.

- Планы изменились, детектив, - заговорил похититель. - Я думаю на решение твоей дилеммы, вполне достаточно суток. Так что время кончается сегодня в обед. Решай!

При этих словах доктор Айлс похолодела. Она прекрасно понимала, что иначе произойдет после обеда.

Что отвечала Джейн, Мора не слышала. Лишь ответ ей:

- Никаких. Как и то, что его не подстерегает, в случае чего, несчастный случай.

Мора не могла понять - кого "его"? Что происходит? Она знала, что Джейн сейчас просто тянет время, видимо пытаются засечь ее телефон. Пожалуйста, пусть получится!

- Выбирайте, детектив!

Вызов был сброшен. Облегчение было хотя бы в том, что металл больше не прикасался к ее горлу. Но ее снова привязали и заклеили рот.

- Наслаждайтесь последними часами жизни, - издевательски произнес мужчина и ушел из подвала.

Мора осталась наедине со страхом и надеждой.


	10. Глава 9

Джейн сжала от злости челюсти. Она слышала подругу, и та рыдала. Пусть даже пока доктор и не знает, что ее статус из дружеского уже давно перешел в романтический. По крайней мере, в сердце и душе детектива... Клянусь, Мора, ты узнаешь об этом! Еле сдержалась детектив, чтоб не сказать это вслух.

- Что за бред, как я могу выбирать! - рыкнула в трубку Джейн, когда вызов был закончен...

Ковано пришлось сообщить о похищении главного судмедэксперта штата в управление ФБР. Это была их юрисдикция, поэтому с утра, повсюду шатались еще и эти ребятки.

Ночь была тяжелая, но продуктивная: общими усилиями, удалось выяснить место, где возможно держат похищенную. Путем нехилых манипуляции, Блум и Билтон, пытались замести следы за собой, но от команды профессионалов "TWIX" ,так шутя, назвал их сборище Корсак, и сам черт не спрячется. За домом уже следили спецназовцы, оставалось еще раз пробежаться по плану, выждать подходящее время и начать операцию.

Детектив Риццоли, конечно же, рвалась в бой, ей не терпелось прекратить эти пытки. Такое она еще не испытывала, даже при первом похищении Моры, когда объявился донор спермы и уволок дочурку подальше от своих мафиозных разборок, да и отсутствовала она тогда, всего несколько часов... но и их хватило подруге-детективу, чтобы прочувствовать каждой клеточкой, каждым нервом другой формы страха...

Главным, по проведению операции и освобождению заложницы, был назначен Макс Феллер, он был известной личностью, среди полицейских. На подобных заданиях он собаку съел, за спиной его называли "Макс Голодный".

До назначенного похитителями часа, оставалось пару часов, а значит, времени на ошибку не было.

- Джейн, - Фрэнки окликнул сестру... - Я понимаю, вот эта вкуснятина тебе сейчас не полезет, но выпей хотя бы кофе! Я не хотел брать контейнеры с едой, но ты же знаешь нашу маму...

- Спасибо... - попыталась изобразить улыбку Джейн, но попытка провалилась...

- Джейни все будет хорошо, это ж "Макс Голодный", он профи, значит, мы скоро увидим доктора Айлс.

- Спасибо, уныло ответила Джейн и пошла узнать, что происходит и когда начнется самый страшный момент в ее жизни.

- Джейни, подожди, а если б пришлось выбирать, кого бы ты оставила в живых? – но Фрэнки получил лишь щелбан в лоб...

- У! Джейни... больно! - но он был рад немного встряхнуть сестру.

Когда Джейн подходила к месту, на котором сфокусировался центр управления операцией, она услышала доклад старшего оперативника группы спецназа, что пора начинать или вся операция полетит в "Тар-та-ра-ры". Поскольку спутником было зафиксировано движение автоколонны по направлению к точке "G" , так условно, было обозначено место нахождения преступников... и заложницы...

- Что..что за черт, кто они? - спросила Риццоли.

Феллер приказал своим вывести на монитор картинку со спутника и прогнать по базе номера машин. Через минуту стало известно, что автомобили зарегистрированы на членов организованной преступности ... мафии... Джейн и Фрост, подумав об одном и том же, в один голос проговорили: "Педди Дойл"!

- Детектив Риццоли, в данное время, Педди Дойл защищен федеральным законом США ,как особо важный свидетель и находится под присмотром федеральных маршалов, поэтому, эти не могут быть его людьми ...

- Почему вы считаете, что это не могут быть его люди? То, что он под защитой, вовсе не означает, что у него не осталось связей во "внешнем" мире. А дочь для него - все. Он не раз доказал, что пойдет на все, чтобы её защитить... Джейн мрачно посмотрела в глаза собеседнику.

- Понимаю я! Понимаю... Но они сорвут нам всю операцию, - Феллер явно начинал нервничать.

- Эй, Феллер! А долго им еще добираться? - Резко тряхнув головой, спросила Риццоли.

- Около 10-15 минут... А что? - ошарашенно ответил Феллер, не понимая, куда клонит этот сумасшедший детектив. Он не понимал ее мотивов, а потому не мог предсказать следующий ее шаг, что заставляло его нервничать еще больше.

- Значит, успеем... - хищно улыбнувшись, прошептала Риццоли и, уже не смотря в его сторону, заорала. - Так, ребята, выдвигаемся! Не дадим этим амбалам украсть нашу славу!

- Риццоли! - Позвал Ковано, с трудом пробираясь сквозь толпу. - Порви их, Риццоли. Чтобы знали, что мы за своих горой. И еще... - Он широко улыбнулся ей и протянул бронежилет. - Надень это.

- Есть, сэр! - Она шутливо отдала ему честь и убежала вслед за остальной спасательной группой, отлично понимая, что время у нее на исходе.

Встав слева от парадного входа, Джейн кивнула оперативнику рядом с ней. Тот начал обратный отсчет.

Три...

* Похититель неожиданно ворвался в подвал, где находилась Мора.*

Два...

* Взволнованная женщина вбежала вслед за ним. На лицах обоих были гримасы ужаса и гнева.*

Один...

* Негодяй отвязал её от стула и, схватив за отвороты блузки, резко поставил на ноги.*

Входим...

Теперь счет шел на секунды.

Группа разделилась на две части и разошлась по дому, осторожно проверяя комнату за комнатой. Когда уже был осмотрен весь дом, Джейн заметила неприметную дверь, замаскированную слоем обоев, приклеенных на ней. Она тихо позвала напарника, и они приготовились войти за эту дверь.

* - Теперь ты за все заплатишь, - взревел мужчина, приставив к горлу врача нож.  
Мора отчетливо слышала шум наверху и лишь надеялась, что Джейн успеет раньше, чем её убьют.*

Риццоли показала поднятый большой палец, сигнализируя этим о своей готовности. Детектив увидела вора в туже секунду, как они вошли. Она видела также Крис, притаившуюся в углу.

Хенк надавил на горло, и лезвие поранило шею Моры, алая капля крови потекла по телу... У Джейн замерло сердце...

- Всем назад, предупреждаю еще шаг и ей конец...

- Подожди, не надо, скажи что ты хочешь, ты же видишь, все бесполезно, вы окружены, Крис, зачем... ты же знаешь, чем занимался твой брат... сколько невинных девочек он отправил на панель...

- Что невинных, да у этих шлюх глаза загорались при виде денег. Не смей говорить мне, что Лукас был исчадьем ада...

- Да, Крис, я понимаю, он был твоим родным братом. Ты его любила, но поверь мне, у меня не было выбора... Пожалуйста, поверь, он мог положить там много людей, которые даже не знали ни его и ничего, о том, что происходило…

Блум попятился, таща жертву за собой, прокричав на Мору, чтоб она перестала сопротивляться... - Крис, иди сюда, - она подошла - Держи пистолет, если что стреляй!

- Хорошо, дрожащим голосом промямлила мстительница.

- Так, хватит лясы точить, сейчас вы убираетесь отсюда, и мы спокойно сваливаем, понятно!

- Да, да понятно, возьми меня, слышишь, Крис, зачем тебе доктор, ведь тебе нужна я, так?

Гнев, страх, злость, ненависть и страх душили женщину, она выстрелила вверх, группа захвата была наготове и ждала знака, чтоб взять ситуацию под контроль, но услышав выстрелы, чуть не вломились, но зная об этом, Джейн крикнула, чтоб те не двигались и что все в порядке, никто не пострадал...

- Крис, не надо слышишь, у нас нет времени, через пять минут, здесь будут люди Педди Дойла, да, ты может, об этом и не знаешь, но Хенк, ты-то должен знать, они не будут с вами церемониться, понимаешь?

- Черт тебя подери, ты не говорила мне, что эта докторша дочь мафиозника... Крис, что за фигня, во что ты меня втянула...  
Но та лишь шмыгала носом...

- Все ладно, я отдаю дока, я не идиот, чтобы брать в заложники тебя, детектив.

Но Крис словно сошла с ума, выронив оружие, налетела на Джейн и вцепилась ей в волосы.

- Ты тварь, Лукас был хорошим, слышишь хорошим.

В это время, пользуясь тем, что подлец, державший нож у горла, отвлекся на долю секунды, Мора повторила то крутое пике, когда они с Джейн обезвредили Бостонского душителя. Она воткнула свою шпильку туфли в ногу Блума, тот заревел как раненый зверь, а Джейн оттолкнула обезумевшую Билтон. В помещение ворвалась группа захвата, как раз в тот миг, когда Хенк целился выстрелить, но пуля снайпера была быстрее... Все произошло так быстро, что Мора даже не поняла, как оказалась в руках Джейн. Слезы тут же хлынули из ее глаз, моментально промочив куртку подруги.

- Все уже хорошо, все хорошо, - Утешала ее Джейн, гладя по волосам. - Я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль.

Рядом с ними, держась за плечо и скорчившись от боли, зажимал раненное плечо Блум. Пуля снайпера обычно достигает своей цели...  
- Джейн, мне было очень страшно... - призналась Мора.

- Я знаю, знаю... Но ты справилась - в горле у Джейн тоже стоял комок. - Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой... Фрост, Фрэнки, займетесь этими...? - Она кивнула в сторону любовничков.

- Конечно, езжайте, - кивнул Фрост.- И Джейн, - он посмотрел на напарницу. - Позаботься о Море.


	11. Глава 10

Корсак, счастливый, что все хорошо закончилось, зашел в кафетерий участка. Хотя заставляло его лучиться от счастья не только это. Он подошел к буфету.

- Как они? - сразу набросилась на него Анжела.

- Все хорошо. Все твои дети живы и здоровы. Включая Мору.

Анжела счастливо заулыбалась и засуетилась вокруг Корсака, словно это он сам, единолично всех спас.

- У меня тут замечательный черничный пирог и вкуснейший горячий шоколад.

Она даже не заметила, что Корсак все время держит руки за спиной.

- Не откажусь, - довольно произнес он, присаживаясь за ближайший столик.

Когда Анжела принесла ему пирог, шоколад, а вдобавок еще и вкуснейшие блинчики, перед Корсаком лежал букет. Поглядывая на сие чудо, миссис Риццоли поставила еду на стол.

- А это вам, - слегка смущаясь, протянул Корсак букет Анжеле.

- За что?

- Просто за то, что все хорошо кончилось. И, миссис Риццоли..., - Анжела, собравшаяся уже отойти, обернулась. – Может, как-нибудь пообедаем, а то, что Вы все время готовите и готовите, надо и Вам отдохнуть.

- Может, сходим, - обхватив букет и зардевшись, слегка кокетливо ответила Анжела.

Мора наотрез отказалась заезжать в больницу. К тому же, врач бригады скорой помощи, всегда дежурившей при захвате, осмотрев ее, сказал, что рана не страшная и не требует наложения швов. Так что Мора отделалась перекисью и пластырем.

- Отвези меня домой, - тихо попросила она Джейн, когда они отошли от машины скорой помощи, куда уже тащили Блума.

- Конечно, - Джейн накинула на нее свою черную куртку с надписью "Police", заметив, что Мора дрожит и приобняла ее за плечи. Доктор благодарно кивнула.

В машине они ехали молча. Мора очень устала, а Джейн пыталась отогнать от себя мысли о том, что все это случилась из-за нее.  
Зайдя к Море домой, Джейн, наконец, нарушила тишину.

- Может налить тебе вина или что-нибудь еще?

- Хочу просто горячего чаю...

Джейн довела Мору до дивана, помогла ей сесть поудобней и укрыла пледом.

- Отдыхай, сейчас будет чай.

Мора не смогла не улыбнуться - Джейн, хозяйничающая на кухне - это было невероятно мило. Пока она готовила чай, Джейн думала, что сказать Море. Она вспомнила, как после ареста Билтона, они вместе ужинали, пили вино, совершенно не вспоминая про него. Как и практически после любого завершенного дела. А сколько еще таких - ненавидящих детектива Риццоли.

- Держи, - наконец чай был готов, и Джейн протянула кружку Море, присев рядом.

- Спасибо.

- Мора, это моя вина... Что ты попала в руки этих уродов... Я хотела изви...

- Прекрати, Джейн, - перебила ее доктор. - Ты, я - из-за нас многие попали за решетку. И многие мечтают отомстить нам. Тут нет ничьей вины, кроме людей, совершающих преступления. - Мора накрыла своей рукой ладонь подруги. - Мы сами выбрали свой путь и это - просто часть нашей работы. Такое случается.

- О, Мора... - Джейн посмотрела на нее умилительным взглядом.

Мора поставила чашку на столик.

- Помоги мне лучше встать и проверить Басса... - она откинула плед.

- Правда? - брови Джейн взлетели вверх, на губах скользнула улыбка. Это была Мора. Ее Мора. Ради которой, она была готова на все. И Джейн поняла, что не сможет больше мучиться невысказанными мыслями и, уж тем более, избегать ее.

- Ты же знаешь, Бассу нужно хорошо питаться, а меня не было два дня...

На улице тем временем стемнело. Мора дошла до кухни, собираясь включить свет, как Джейн легко перехватила ее руку и развернула лицом к себе. Мягкий полумрак окутывал их и придавал всему какой-то интимный смысл.

- Мора, послушай, мне кажется, что даже эти сволочи видели то, чего я так старалась не замечать. Но за последние два дня я поняла, что дороже тебя у меня никого нет, мне просто невыносима мысль о том, что я могу потерять тебя.

- Джейн, это нормально, мы же лучшие подруги, - Мора прекрасно понимала, о чем на самом деле говорит Джейн, просто боялась это услышать. И безумно хотела.

Мрак окончательно окутал дом. Они различали лишь очертания друг друга. Но все равно, они могли бы и с закрытыми глазами описать каждую черточку друг друга.

- Ох, Мора... Это не так просто сказать...

Мора слегка наклонила голову. И добавила то, что больше всего волновало Джейн.

- Или признать самой себе...

Они стояли так близко, что чувствовали дыхание друг друга, слышали частое биение сердец, звучащих в унисон. Наконец, Джейн сдалась... Будь что будет...

Она коснулась губами сначала щеки Моры, потом губ.

Мора поняла, что пропала. Именно этого ей хотелось так долго. Стук сердца, казалось, звучал на весь дом. Все остальное было уже не важно. Она обвила руками шею Джейн и прижалась к ней всем телом, пытаясь поверить, что это не сон. Джейн обняла ее за талию, желая, чтобы это мгновение никогда не заканчивалось.

Анжела улыбалась, глядя на букет. Корсак ей нравился всегда, и приглашение на свидание, хоть и такое скомканное, было ей крайне приятно. Хотелось поставить цветы в самую красивую вазу. Дома таковой не обнаружилось. Мора как всегда не заперла дверь. Анжела подумала, что надо пожурить ее за это хорошенько. На кухне Моры была тьма-тьмущая, наверное, Мора отправилась спать, а может, уснула, как иногда бывало, на диванчике. Анжела, боясь разбудить Мору, нащупала вазу. А может это была не ваза, а какой-нибудь другой предмет декора? Нет, скорее Джейн позаботилась о том, чтобы подруга добралась до спальни. Анжела щелкнула включателем. Мора все-таки не спала. Она была на кухне. Как и ее дочь. И они были вместе. Близко друг к другу. Очень близко. От неожиданности Анжела выронила вазу. К счастью.

Что ж... Она всегда хотела, чтобы в семье был врач.

Конец


End file.
